


I Can't Keep My Eyes Off Of You

by PanicsOnTheHorizon



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chicago Blackhawks, M/M, Pining, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicsOnTheHorizon/pseuds/PanicsOnTheHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno and Alex are foreign exchange students to Shattuck-Saint Mary's, sent to be stars on the school's hockey team. A team where the famous Sidney Crosby is the team's sole captain.<br/>So what happens when Sid catches Geno's eye, but the Canadian loner wants nothing to do with the freshly popular Russian?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geno and Alex already know some basic English, but they'll still talk to each other and to Sergei in Russian, even though I write it as English
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* There is no profit to be made from this. All the names of organizations belong to their respective owners. This is written purely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Candace_X_Chambers helped me out a bit with this story so if you like it, y'all should check her out!

Chapter 1

*Sidney POV*

Gym. The class the Canadian regretted going to first thing every morning. A class filled with nothing but stuck up pricks and snobby preps who sat around being obnoxiously loud and talking mad shit about anyone who night not fit in with their group. Sidney, on the other hand, usually sat as far away from them as possible on the bleachers, nose tucked in a book. He didn't bother anyone so no one bothered him. A nasty comment or two might be thrown his way, but he ignored them.

Sidney sighed as he opened the book he got out of his backpack, preparing himself for the next fifty minutes. 

*Geno POV*

"This will be your first period, a gym class. Very easy, not much talking involved. Still try to be friendly whenever possible." Sergei Gonchar instructed the best friends in Russian.

"Yes, Sergei." The boys managed to respond simultaneously. 

"Good." Said the older man before pushing open the doors of the gymnasium. As they entered, the voices that could be heard from outside the building subsided, all eyes landing on the three Russians.

Sergei located the coach seated with his laptop.

"Hello, I'm Sergei Gonchar. These are the two Russian exchange students who will now be in your class, Evgeni Malkin and Alexander Ovechkin." Sergei turned back towards the boys and spoke in Russian, "Go off. Have fun. No trouble, will see you later." He nodded to the coach again before exiting the gym.

"Hey new kids!" One boy from the congregated group of teens called to them. "Come sit with us!"

"Let's go, Zhenya." Alex pulled the younger Russian along, but Geno paused as he noticed a kid sitting all by himself. He has a medium build, dark brown and shortly cropped hair. Pale complexion, hazel eyes framed by thin lashes. He even noticed the light spread spread of freckles across his face, which was buried into a massive book. Geno thought he felt a warm sensation filling his stomach...

"Zhenya?" Alex snapped his fingers in front of his face.

Geno blinked a few times before looking his best friend. "Sorry, Sanja."

Alex just laughed and continued his way over to the group of kids, this time with Geno in toe.

"Hello," Alex said in a thick accent. "I am Alex. This is Geno."

The guy who has addressed them before nodded. "Sick accent, bro. I'm Jonny by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Geno said, taking a once over of Johnny. He had a sturdy frame, dirty blonde hair hanging in curls around his dark eyes. Then his gaze shifted back over to the utterly, dare Geno say it, gorgeous boy who was sitting by himself. 

Jonny must have followed the Russian's gaze because he laughed before saying, "Oh, that's Sidney Crosby." 

Geno expected the boy's head to snap up at the mention of his name since he must have heard it. But it didn't.He just flipped another page.

"Don't worry about him, though. He ain't worth your time." Jonny motioned for the best friends to sit down.

"This was easy." Alex muttered in Russian as they took their seats among the group. Other greetings and such were exchanged, but Geno only participated halfheartedly. His main focus was, for some reason, was the boy who called himself Sidney Crosby.

*After school, during practice*

Geno sighed a sigh of relief as he finally emerged from the locker room and onto the ice. This is what he had been waiting for all day, the time where he could truly relax and be himself.

The Russian started easily skating the perimeter of the ice, searching for Sanja. Except instead of his best friend, he found the one person he wasn't prepared to see again. Sidney Crosby, the guy who had held Geno's attention so powerfully this morning simply by reading a book. 

"Hey, Zhenya, bro." Sanja said, bumping shoulders with the Russian. "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing, fuck you." Geno retorted in Russian before skating off.

"Okay! Everybody listen up!" Coach Mike called from the bench. "We have two new members joining our team today from Russia. Malkin and Ovechkin, I except you to treat them as your brothers." His gaze landed on Sidney. "Crosby as captain I expect you to make sure they get settled, not only in the team but in the school as well. Understand?"

"Yes, coach." The sound of his voice made Geno's insides quiver.

"Alright then. Let's play some hockey!"

Everybody starting taking various warm up shots, skating quick laps around the rink, some even practicing faceoffs. Geno was observing everyone else when he felt something collide into him.

"C'mon, Malkin." He heard Crosby's light accent call from beside him. "Get moving and warming up. We'll do some free shots." He felt the captain's hands on his back when he didn't follow him at first.

"Geno is coming." The Russian moved his skated, but not really paying attention to where he was going, he was imagining the feel of the Canadian's hands all over his body while whispering his name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*few weeks later*

*Geno POV*

It was the day of their first game. Geno and Alex had been pumped all week. 

"Damn, dude." Alex said estactically in Russian." We're totally gonna kick ass!"

Geno chuckled. "Yes, we are."

After everyone was geared up, Sidney called everyone into a huddle.

"Okay, boys. We're going to win and win big." He was going through and making eye contact with each player."We are better than them. We can do this!" Geno's heart skipped a beat when he captain finally met his eyes. "Play long. Play hard. Play to dominate."

"Let's go, boys." Coach Mike called. They all broke the huddle and made their way towards the tunnel. The team was greeted with cheers as they made their way onto the ice.

Everyone had a quick skate around the ice before filling the bench. Crosby, Sanja, and Geno stayed out for offense. Tanger and Martin for defense. 

"Let's go this, baby!" Geno heard Tanger yell and point towards our goalie, Flower, who was also his on-again off-again boyfriend. He heard the goalie "Whoop! Whoop!" In response.

He's a little on the weird side, Geno thought as he saw Sid line up to take the faceoff.

Geno got into position and watched as the referee dropped the puck. Sidney's stick went flying and the game was on.

*after the game*

*Sid POV*

"Woohoo! And that's how its done, baby!" Jonny exploded as he entered the locker room.

Sidney chuckled at the center's excitement, but found it understandable.They just won 5-0. Kaner scoring once. Sidney scoring another. The most surprising moment of the night, however, was Malkin scoring the hat trick. He could even hear everyone slapping the Russian on the back and saying him did a great job from the other side of the locker room. Sidney was happy for him, he supposed...

"Hey everybody!" Jonny called, standing on one of the benches. "I think everyone should come over to my house tonight so we can celebrate a kick ass victory." Everyone hollered in response.

"You goin'?" Army, his best friend, asked from the locker next to him.

Sidney laughed. "I was going to ask you that."

"Well hell yeah." The center gave a toothy grin as he pulled on his T-shirt.

"Alright. We'll car pool."

*at Jonny's house*

*Geno POV*

Geno was actually kinda nervous as he pulled into the Toew's driveway. It was his first party, well first American party. 

"Hey, new kids." Jonny beamed a brilliant smile at them as he approached their car. "Glad you found the way over here. And nice Mercedes, bro." Jonny looked at the guy who was standing next to him, drinking from a plastic cup. "Fellas, this is Nicky. Nicky, this is Alex and Geno. "

Geno looked over at Sanja who was looking at Nicky. 

"It's, uh, its nice to meet you." The older Russian stammered before extending his hand to him.

"Back at ya." Nicky shook his hand and revealed a Sweedish accent. Geno thought he saw his childhood best friend blush, but he wasn't sure.

"Well c'mon in!" Jonny started walking towards the house, we followed.

Once inside the house, Geno noticed that pretty much everyone else was already here. He turned around to make a remark to Sanja, but noticed that the right winger was already walking ahead, talking to Nicky.

Geno sighed as he walked through a door to the left and into the kitchen. Walking over to the counter and grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka, pouring himself a glass. He downed it quickly so he could pour another.

It was bitter, he thought. And it reminded him of home.

Come to think of it, Geno was kind of homesick. He hadn't noticed it before, but that's because he was always so busy with practice and homework. And he was rather lonely..

The sound of the kitchen door opening caused Geno to jump, splashing the vodka around in his cup. He turned around and looked into the face of his captain. 

"Hey, Geno." Sidney said, eyebrows raised. "Something wrong?"

Geno blushed as he realized he had just been staring and hadn't said anything. "Sid scared Geno."

"Oh, well, uh, sorry." Sidney, the awkward guy he was, stuttered. With a half smirk, he went over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. And the Russian couldn't resist a peek at the Canadian's ass.

"Can I have question?" Geno asked, accent thick as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Sidney chuckled as he unscrewed the cap on the bottle. "You can ask a question." Geno watched as he took a long drink from the bottle before placing in on the counter.

Geno took another sip of vodka before asking. "You like men?" 

Instantly, Sidney's face got bright red and he started stuttering. "I, uh, we-well, I.." the Canadian stopped and took a swig from the bottle. "W-why?"

Geno shrugged. "I want to know if you go with me."

Sidney's face got redder. "Uh, go with you? Where?"

"Me no exactly know how to say.." Geno pursed his lips as he racked his brain for the English word, also noticing that the Canadian was avoiding eyecontact at all costs. "Oh.. date?"

"On a date?"Sidney raised his eyebrows and pointed to his chest. "With me?"

"Da." Geno nodded. "Yes."

"B-but why?" The Canadian stuttered.

Geno was getting confused so he was thankful when a certain right winger burst into the kitchen.

"Hey, Zhenya." Alex greeted, reaching around him to grab the vodka. As he was pouring himself a glass, he noticed who else was in the room. "Oh, hi, Sid."

Sidney did nothing but nod.

Geno sent Sanja a 'help me out' look and even whispered in Russian, "Help."

Alex had a confused look in his eyes for a second until you could practically see the light bulb light up inside his head. "We, uh, you need in other room. Tanger is try to drink keg but, uh, upside down."

Geno gave his best friend the most dumbfounded look he could muster up. "What.." he continued in Russian. "No, you fuck. Help with Sid."

Alex finished of his glass before slamming it onto the counter. "Help with what? Stop being a pussy and ask the man out! What's the worst that could happen? He'll say no and chop your dick off? He's probably too awkward to even think of something like that and, even if he did, you wouldn't be missing much."

Geno wanted to punch something. " I did! But he keeps asking me these different questions. Why? Where? With who? It makes no sense!"

Alex squeezed his eyes shut. "He's American, that's what they do!"

"He's Canadian, you idiot fuck." Geno sighed as he turned around for the vodka bottle when he noticed that Sidney was standing there, with an almost scared look on his face.

Geno cursed in his native tongue before he angrily exited the kitchen and went outside, into the fresh air. 

Damn Alex, he thought as he continued down the sidewalk. Damn everything. Especially that Sidney Crosby and his damned good looks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for fair warning, this chapter gets a little dirty and some of the couples start to really show themselves.
> 
> So I hope y'all really enjoy

Chapter 3

*Geno POV*

"Shit." Geno grunted as he finally reached his climax, splattering cum all over his stomach. The Russian felt really tired as he slowly climbed out of bed and went into his bathroom to turn on the shower. Taking his pants the rest of the way off, he sighed as he let the hot water that was already steaming the small room hit his back. 

Not wanting the cum to get more sticky, he turned and let the water wash his stomach. 

It had been a little over a day since Geno's failed attempt at getting Crosby to go out with him and the Russian's body was paying the price. He wanted the Canadian and wanted him bad in the worst and unromantic way. He wanted the Canadian begging in his lightly and awkwardly accented voice. Geno wanted to run his large hands over every slope of the smaller man's body. His plump lips pressed against thin ones. He also wanted those thin lips sucking Geno almost to climax before sticking his cock into the Canadian ass and making a mess of it...

Geno grunted and bit his lip as he had to start jack off his hardened cock again. There had to be a better way to handle this thing he felt for his captain, because this self pleasuring shit wasn't going to be enough for too much longer...

*Tanger POV*

"Baby, come here." 

Kris turned around to see his boyfriend patting his lap.

"Hmm. Don't mind if I do." The defense man put an arm around the goalie's neck and gave him a hard kiss. "You're so hot, babe."

Flower giggled. "Yeah? And speaking of hot people, i know who has the hots for our captain."

Tanger raised his eyebrows and turned in time to see Sidney's face turned red and his eyes drop into his lap. "Is, uh, is that so?" The Canadian stuttered.

Flower kissed his boyfriend's neck, earning a smile. "Yessss, I do."

Kris bounced up and down on the goalie's lap. "Oh my God, spill it."

"N-no, I don't think I really need to.."

"Geno." Flower cut off the blushing Canadian and earned a jaw drop from the defense man. Flower just nodded his head. They both looked at Sidney who didn't look like he wasn't prepared to say anything.

"Hey, ladies." Alex came into the Fleury's living room, munching noisily on a bag of Doritos. "What missed?"

Kris giggled like a little girl before answering. "My baby just told us that Geno has the hots for our Sidney."

Alex choked on the chips in his mouth. "My Zhenya!?" 

The defense man nodded vigorously as the captain blushed and continued to look down. "I don't really think its, uh, really that big of a deal.."

"Ask him out, bro!" Flower said, his toothy grin aimed at the Canadian." He's a great guy and a relationship would be good for you."

"Yeah!" Tanger chimed in, backing up his boyfriend. "Plus I bet he puts out and it has to be good. So the sex will help you relieve some of your stress. And, come on, with hands that size you can only imagine how big his d-"

Sidney's face was extremely red as he cut the defense man off. "That's enough, Letang! And thanks, Flower, but I don't know if I'm looking for a relationship right now.."

"Hey." Alex chimed in. "From guy who known him whole life, Zhenya good guy. Easy to get along with. No controlling. Almost like.. friend with benefits? But with all commitment of relationship. Good for both people."

"See, Sid." Kris offered the embarrassed looking center a smile. "At least think about it?"

Sidney gave a quick nod before standing and grabbing the bottle of water that he seemed to always have. "S-sure. But I'll, uh, see you guys tomorrow." They all called their goodbyes as the Canadian slammed the door..

Tanger rested his head on the goalie's shoulder. "I just want to see him happy."

The defense man smiled as Flower planted a kiss on his forehead. "So do I, babe. So do I."

*Sidney POV*

"Damn it." Sidney cursed as the cool Minnesota wind stung his face. The Canadian had to admit it, though. However how minimal, Sidney was attracted to the Russian center. No matter how hard he tried to ignore him, there was a certain pull that Sidney just couldn't get over. It wasn't even the looks, though. Obviously, Geno is attractive. Tall, built, velvet like dark hair. Big, black eyes and full lips. There was just something more than that. Maybe it was the way the Russian watched him or the way the Russian grabbed onto every word he said and held it like it was valuable. No one had ever done that before. Hell, Sidney's never even been with a guy before!

Sidney rubbed his slightly frozen hands together as he approached his house which was, thankfully, only a block away from the Fleury's. The Canadian wiped his shoes on the door mat before opening the door to his oversized home.

Not even bothering to call out a greeting, Sid started to make his way up the stairs, as quickly as possible. At the top, he was faced with his younger sister. 

"Hi, Sid!" Taylor jumped on her big brothers leg.

"Hey, Tay. I'm kind of busy right now so.." he tried to escape the eight year old's grasp.

"Mom's almost done with dinner, though!" Taylor said reaching up to grab Sidney's hand, which he quickly pulled away. She pouted. "And she's making your favorite, meatloaf!"

Sidney grimaced just thinking about having to eat a plate full of that tasteless meat, a meal he's suffered through every week since he was around twelve.

"Well, uh.." the Canadian sighed, finally putting some space between him and his sister. "Tell her I'm just, uh, I'm just not hungry." He hurried off to his room and shut the door before anything else could be said.

Sidney sighed as he chucked his boots to the side and plopped onto his bed.

Sure, Sidney thought as his head hit the pillows. I need a major stress reliever, but I don't think sex with a Russian is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I'm trying to update as soon as possible, but know I won't be doing three everyday. So sorry but the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!
> 
> And make sure you leave some feedback for me in the comments, I'd like it know what you're thinking of it so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song 'You and Me by Lifehouse'is my main inspiration for this story. I've been listening to it the whole time I've been working on this.
> 
> So if you're interested, go check it out

Chapter 4

*Alex POV*

"Hey, I have an idea!" Tanger jumped off of his boyfriend's lap and went over to the coffee table, grabbing a pen and a notepad. While scribling down something he continued talking, "You should go over to Geno's house and try to convince him to ask Sid out. He can just call him!" The defenseman smiled as he ripped the page out, extending it to the right winger.

Placing the now empty bag of Doritos down, he accepted the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. "This is good idea. No way Zhenya no ask."

Tanger squealed happily and kissed his boyfriend as the Rusian left to go to his best friend's house thinking, it's time for him to be happy.

*Geno POV*

"Zhenya! Open the door!" 

Geno jumped as he heard his best friend call in Russian from outside his front door.

Taking the steps two at a time, the center reached the door quickly and opened it to stare into the face of a smiling Ovechkin. Pushing Geno aside, the right winger entered the house and went straight to the kitchen asking, "Got any food?"

"No, stupid." Geno followed him. "We have a kitchen with no food. Now what do you want?"

"To talk." Sanja smiled as he grabbed an energy bar from the cupboard. "In your room" He made his way towards the stairs, Geno following closely behind. 

Okay, well talk about what?" Geno asked as they entered his room. It was a good size, he supposed. Very simple,, though. Twin sized bed being the star of the room. A small work desk accompanied with a laptop, notepads, pencils, a lamp, and chair sat against one wall. A flat screen tv on the other.

Sanja seemed to be contemplating his words as he layed across the center's bed. "You're not happy, Zhenya, are you?"

Geno gave a slight hesitation before answering. "As happy as I can be."

"No. You could be happier." The right winger took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket before continuing. "So you need to ask Sid out."

Geno could felt his jaw go slack as he stared at his best friend in disbelief. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes assmunch. Here's his number." He flung the paper at the center. "And I'm not leaving until you do it."

"Ya know what," Geno said as he went to retrieve his phone. "All I really want to do is wipe that smirk off your ugly face." He punched in the number and waited as it rang while the right winger tried to stifle his laugh. And after what seemed like forever, someone answered.

"Hello?" It was a woman's voice.

"Hello, uh, this Crosby home?" Geno had to stifle a sigh at his bad comprehension of the English language.

"Yes it is." The lady responded in a tight voice. "Who is asking?"

"I am Geno and teammate of Sîd and need talk to him." The Russian tried to swallow the lump in his throat as the lady gave a humorless laugh.

"Of course, one second." Although she must've taken the receiver away from her mouth Geno could still hear her yell for the Canadian. Into the phone she said, "He's coming."

There was silence for what seemed like the longest time. Geno could feel his heartbeat accelerate as he chewed on his bottom lip. Maybe he should just hang up. Screw Ovechkin and what he thinks. Like he'd really even have a chance with Sidney...

"Hello?" A very annoyed sounding Canadian said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey, Sid. Can talk?"

He heard his captain let out a shaky sigh. "Yeah, Geno. We can talk."

The Russian tried once again to clear his throat, but there way really no use so he continued to talk through it. "I, uh, not know if best time, but you like to go with me? " He actually found himself blushing as he stumbled over words in his head. "I know last time, uh, I fuck up, but I really liked to."

The other line was quiet which made Geno really nervous again. He was about to say something else when the Canadian finally spoke. "When and where?"

It took him a minute to realize what he just heard, but when he did his face broke out in a smile. "So this mean you go?"

Sidney laughed one of his adorable, highpitched laughs that gave Geno butterflies. "Yes, silly. But not if I don't know when ypu re gonna be here or where we're going."

"Great!" Geno said, still smiling. "Um me come tomorrow 5-5:30?"

"Mhm, yeah sure. And where will we go?"

"Umm." Geno was at a lost. What would Americans consider a normal date...

"The movies?" The captain offered.

Genp raised his eyebrows. "If this what you like."

"Yup." Sidney audibly cleared his throat. "So I'll see you tomorrow at five?"

Geno shook his head while saying, "Yes."

"Okay, cool. Can t wait. Well bye for now." Geno thought he could hear a smile in his voice."

"See you." Geno said before hanging up the phone and jumping at his best friend and hugging him.


	5. let's make this last forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been way too long since this has been updated, sorry bout that.  
> And I know there are some iffy things that are happening(kinda like G being able to drive) but I'm going to just handwave that and just say he already knew how!
> 
> Again, lovelies, I'm sorry for the wait, but I hope you will enjoy

Geno was _extremly_ nervous as he pulled into the Crosby's driveway with the Gonchar's silver BMW.

He checked his reflection in the window before actually aproaching the door. The doorbell gave a ring that you could hear echo through the whole house. The Russian struggled to swallow the lump threatening to clog his airways.

The door opened to reveal an average sized man with graying hair marking his temples. "Ahh," the man, presumably Mr. Crosby said with an accent just like Sid's "You must be Evgeni."

"Yes, sir. Nice meet you." He attempted swallowing again and cursed his horrible English.

The man smiled. "Sidney will be down in a minute. You can come in if you'd like." Geno nodded and slipped past Mr.Crosby into the house.

"My name's Troy, by the way. My wife, Trina, is in the other room." Evgeni smiled as he ttied listening to everything Troy was throwing at him. "We wanted you to know how happy we are that you're taking our boy out. It'll be a good experience for him. Just don't keep him out all night." Troy clapped his shoulder as he he started laughing. Geno joined in , even though he didn't completely get the joke..

"Hey, G!" Sidney called as he bustled down the stairs. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"S'okay." Geno said, giving him a small smile.

"Alright," the Canadian clasped his hands together. He looked as awkward as Geno felt. "See you later, dad." Then he was dragging him out the door almost before his dad could say anything back.

Once they got into the car, Sidney exhaled loudly. He ran a hand over his gelled down hair. "I'm sorry about that, but I seriously needed to get outta there."

"S'okay." He said, shrugging.

"Cool." He saw the captain smile slowly. "So about that movie.."

At the cinema, Sidney lit up more than Geno's ever seen(besides on the ice of course).

"Okay, so I was thinking that we could see that new Denzel Washington movie. The one where he's a pilot." Sidney peeked in Geno's direction. "Unless you had something else in mind." Geno shook his head and Sid beamed at him before scurrying off to buy their tickets.

After Sidney bought like three boxes of M&M's(talk about a sweet tooth) and Geno got an orange soda, they found a seat near the back and settled in.

"Sorry," Sidney was already opening his first box of round sweets. "We can sit closer.."

The center was already shaking his head. "No. I'm like here." He looked at the shorter man who was actually at eye-level with the Russian sitting down.

As he looked into the Canadian's eyes, he realized that it was something he could do all day. Getting lost in his hazel eyes was easy. He could imagine those plush lips on his, if only he could move to his right a few inches, just maybe..

Abruptly Sidney's gaze was averted. Geno followed it and saw that the credits had started rolling. He blushed and cursed himself mentally. _What is wrong with me?_

The credits blurred by and the film started. Geno slouched comfortably in his seat, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to follow a second of what was about to happen. He was very aware, however, of the gorgeous being sitting next to him. The press of his forearm against Sidney's was enough to drive him to near insanity. That light touch was enough to heat up the right side of his body, leaving the left begging for some sort of contact. He stiffled a groan. This was going to be the longest two hours of his life.

About half way through the movie, Geno still has no idea what's going on. But suddenly there was a crash(or something, he gave up attempting to pay attention like thirty minutes ago) that made everyone, including Sidney, jump. When Geno looked at his date's face , his eyes were trained intently onto the screen, almost as if he were watching a competitor's taped. Then, ever so slightly, the younger man moved his forearm to rest comfortably on the other side of Geno's and slowly began interlocking their fingers. Geno felt his heart skip a beat as the captain squeezed the larger man's hand. Geno squeezed back lightly, almost involuntarily. They stayed like that for the rest of the movie.

Sidney stayed quiet during the ride home, only looking out the passanger's window. Geno couldn't find the words for anything he wanted to say, so he stayed quiet, too.

The time it took getting back to the Crosby's house seemed cut in half compared to their earlier drive. Geno pulled into their driveway slowly, not wanting to see Sidney leave just yet.

"So," the captain spoke for the first time since before the movie. He looked at the Russian. "I had a really nice time, G."

"Me, too, Sid." Something about the way Sidney smiled made him keep talking. "Really. I'm afraid you no like. Not really want go. But I'm thank you. Was nice."

Geno was only able to hint at a sheepish smile before Sidney kissed him, hard and sure. There was barely any hesitation before he was kissing back. And almost too soon he felt him pull away.

"Hope that was okay," Sidney said with rosy cheeks. Geno could only nod in response, the cute bastard.

He laughed, one of Geno's favorite sounds. "Good. Well, I guess I'll see you later."

The Russian smiled. "Night, Sid."

"Goodnight, G."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda nervous and hope this was good. Please leave a comment, they're greatly appreciated!


End file.
